Valkyrie Profile:  Lezard Valeth's Wild Ride
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: The final storyarc of Valkyrie Profile through the eyes of the game's main lunatic and love-lorn necromancer.  With a twist.
1. Default Chapter Title

Valkyrie Profile and all associated characters are the property of Enix and Tri-Ace. All rights reserved. I take no profit from this, just practice, so sit back and enjoy it, dammit.

Ragnorok…with a twist. A sorcerer finds himself sticking around after helping Valkyrie regain her form. But how noble are his intentions?

****

Lezard Valeth's Wild Ride

Chapter 1:

Jealousy

________

_Okay. That initial plan didn't work out too well._

Lezard Valeth comes to that realization as he coughs up another puddle of blood, casting a healing spell where his beloved's fist connected with his kidney.

"Love hurts," he mutters to himself, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I'll get used to it. Heh. I bet she's even more of a wild woman in bed."

He groans as he tries to stand, a pain shooting through his back.

"Doubtful, though," he says through pained breaths, making the hand motions and casting another healing spell.

His first attempt to win her heart ended with her, a burly, large friend of hers, a spear-weilding, not exactly modestly dressed woman(with nice legs, by the by), and Mrs. Lorenta herself beating him mercilessly and perhaps understandably, considering the circumstances.

Maybe killing people is not the best way to attract her attention.

Maybe he should have just decloaked his tower for a moment and given off a surge of power to get the Aesir's attention…

No. Then they'd send Thor or Heimdall or Loki to investigate. He wanted Valkyrie.

He wanted Lenneth.

"Lenneth," he sighs, shaking his head.

He leans against a tree on the cliff he is on, looking out over the horizon.

A beautiful sunset. Almost as beautiful as her…

"Now I'm just being sappy," he mutters.

But it is true. He is in love with her, she just does not accept that. She believes him to be an insane necromancer. He's not just a Necromancer, though. Those Homonculi are well and alive, and she has the _nerve_ to destroy them.

Well…not technically alive. They're vessels. For _her._

He sighs, sitting down against the tree, looking out at the sunset and leaning back. He closes his eyes, to dream…

And opens them when he feels a presence.

He makes the memorized gestures, muttering the arcane language.

And with a swirl of light, he has teleported away.

The place, he remembers, is the Weeping Lily Meadow.

Where the Weeping Lily flowers are, poisonous if you inhale the pollen. Many a life has ended her because they could not find their way otherwise. Some tombstones are scattered here, set by the lucky survivors.

Lezard casts a spell to screen out the pollen as he enters the valley, looking around.

He felt a presence. An Aesir, here. Perhaps his studies could be furthered by examining one of the gods.

"This way."

He turns, casting a spell of invisibility as he sees a blonde haired man red armor walk into the field, breathing slightly heavily, having just ended a run, someone holding onto his hand…

_Lenneth._

His companion is a beautiful woman in a form fitting hauberk and a white, ankle length skirt, silver blue hair falling down to her knees in a loose ponytail.

_Why is she with him?_

"We ended up here, by accident," the man says, as he leads the Valkyrie to a gravemarker, "She inhaled the pollen and died."

"The girl, Platina?", Lenneth asks, "This is where you buried her?"

"Yes…I never planned for us to end up here," he says, walking to the gravestone, taking a flower and placing it at its base, "It was all my fault. I guess that's why I could never let go…"

He stands, meeting her eyes.

"Valkyrie?"

"Yes, Lucian?", she asks.

"Your helmet…could you take it off?"

She nods, undoing the clasps at the back of the helm.

Lezard perks up an eyebrow, folding his arms.

She never did that for him.

'Lucian' steps back, his eyes going wide as she holds the helmet by her waist, some strands of silver half falling in front of her eyes.

"I knew it," he says, "You look exactly like her."

"Like that girl?", the goddess asks.

He nods, walking to her, hesitantly.

"Yes…just like Platina," he says, "She died when she inhaled the pollen. She died because I made the mistake and got us lost…if it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you she would have been sold into slavery, Lucian," she says, wiping away a tear from his cheek, dropping the helmet, "What you did was what you thought would be best. Your mistake was not intentional."

He nods, taking her hand. He smiles, closing his eyes.

"And I resemble Platina?", she asks.

He nods.

"Yes," he says, "You look like she would if…she grew up. Exactly like her. I don't know, maybe that's why…"

_Why what?!_

"Why what?", she asks.

"Why…I know, I know it's wrong to feel this way because someone looks like someone else…"

She smiles.

"But nothing has changed, has it?", she asks.

He nods.

"I still love her," he says, "I still do."

And then she steps forward, standing on the balls of her feet…

And wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Few things get Lezard Valeth into a rage faster. One would be insulting his lacking height, another is telling him to buy new glasses…and the third, the most important, is him watching a scene such as this…

And especially since they _both_ seem to be enjoying it.

_Wait…I go into a rage and kill him…and she'll like me for it? No…no, that is ridiculous. No…_

He tear runs down his cheek as he watches the two lay down in the meadow.

He turns; closing his eyes, and casts the teleport spell back to his tower.

And gives him time for a good weep before deciding how he's going to rectify _this_ little problem.


	2. A Little Time for Himself

Chapter 2:

Little Time to Himself…

_____________________

He's killed Mysty.

Wait, wait. Some back story is in order.

That was actually a little before seeing Lenneth and Lucian tongue wrestle.

You see, Mysty is Mystina Dolevaire.

A rich bitch with magick potential, a sharp tongue, and what was either a cold demeanor or a good half gallon of ice water flowing through her veins.

Needless to say, he had a crush on her. Well, naturally, most men at the academy did.

Who wouldn't? All of the men he knew and, really, most of the women he knew wanted to sleep with her.

She had long legs, always wore short skirts, and even though he never saw her naked he knew she had breasts the size of ripe cantel…

That's just him going off on a tangent, again.

The funny thing is, he enjoyed offing her.

Miss Lorenta, while she kicked him out of the Academy(took the 'reanimating the class hamster' episode a bit too seriously) was never someone he truly hated.

He truly hated Mysty.

Just the whole 'I'm better than you are' attitude she always had around everyone, especially him.

Well, naturally he asked her out on a date. She kicked him in the knee and pushed him into the river that runs along the school.

So much for romantic mood.

But the thing that makes Mysty truly dangerous was her mind. She was a genius. A bitch, but a genius. A tactical, calculating mind who knew how to use _every_ method at her disposal to get what she wanted.

And what she wanted was knowledge.

Oh, naturally he knew when she invaded his tower. She wasn't very secretive about it.

She had the subtlety of a drunk bull in a china shop.

She stole his last remaining Homonculus and brought it back to her private lab. So he naturally followed her.

He told her everything about them, about how he determined things about how Lord Odin became so powerful, about the nature of Gods and their connections with Elves. Everything.

He left and let her muse over those things, and waited until she used the contraption she had to separate her spirit from her body.

And then, out of spite, he teleported back into her lab and freeze-dried her body inside the machine.

He really, _really_ enjoyed that. Just the prospect of her being an aimless spirit, unable to affect anyone anymore.

Although he later learned Lenneth had come into contact with her and made her an Enherjar.

Someone needs to seriously explain to him how a stuck up, flirty, know-it-all _bitch_ like Mysty could become an Enherjar while a wonderful romantic like himself was stuck being Lenneth's punching bag.

Lezard sighs, sitting back in his easy chair at the desk of his lab.

Some things just keep eluding him.

Lenneth.

Lucian.

Why they ended up making out at the floor of the Weeping Lily Meadow.

And why it wasn't _him_ tongue-dancing with her instead…

"Platina," he says to himself, closing his eyes, "He said she looked like Platina…"

He sits up, making a gesture, a large book flying out of the nearby bookcase and into his hand.

"Alright, let me see," he says, "Spell of future sight…Spell of Present Sight…Why would I want a Spell of Present Sight? I can see fine. The glasses just have a mind of their own…Ah! Spell of Past Sight."

He stands up, making a gesture as a pentagram appears at the large space between his desk and the broken tanks.

"_Fold back the bends of time and reveal to me that which I seek,_" he chants, "_Reveal upon my eyes the past, everywhere and everywhen. I command thee, grant me the sight of Odin's one eye. Grant me the perception of Mimir of the Vanir. I, Lezard Valeth, command thee to grant me these powers. Let my perceptions become that of a God! Reveal unto me that which I desire! Obey me!_"

The space in front of him ripples, folding open into a mirror of perfect clarity.

"Show me what I wish," he says, touching the side of a mirror, "The girl named Platina."

The mirror ripples, showing a fourteen-year-old girl with silver-blue hair, walking along the dirt roads of a dilapidated village.

He watches, arms folded, as she suffers the abuse of her parents, as she acts as a friend towards the blonde haired boy, who Lezard quickly identifies as Lucian.

_Well…apparently he and I have similar tastes…_

Then comes him climbing through her window, in the middle of the night, to tell Platina that her parents have sold her off.

He watches them run through the woods, away from the village, and eventually getting, naturally, lost.

"Heh. Loser."

And then he sees them wander into the Weeping Lily Valley.

A pair of tears run down his cheeks as he watches Platina fall asleep and die in his arms, Lucian sobbing, cursing the gods as she passes away.

Lezard turns, drying his eyes with his sleeve. While there are sometimes he would relish killing, he never liked seeing children die. Lorenta he felt no remorse killing because she had lived her life. Mystina he had no remorse for because…she deserved it.

But children do nothing. They don't deserve the fate.

"Well, that makes sense," he says, "Lucian was in love with a girl identical to Lenneth. It was love at first sight, despite them being different...hm…"

He casts a spell of shield around himself, making the gestures and teleporting himself to the valley.

He walks across the valley, to the gravemarker, 'Platina' carved into the rock.

"She acted differently here," he says, placing his hand on the stone, "She was softer around here…she was closer to him when she removed her helmet."

He begins pacing.

"Why would she do that?!", he demands, "What happened to her?! Why here, of all places, would she change like that?"

He makes a gesture, a stilled image of Platina appearing. With another gesture, the girl of the picture ages. Ages her eleven years, to the physical age of his beloved…

"By Mimir," he mutters.

He makes another gesture. An image of Lenneth appears, side by side with the image.

"A perfect match," he says, "Oh, Lucian. You are smarter than you think."

He bangs his palm against his forehead, pacing about.

"But what does this mean?!", he demands, "Wait. Wait. A Goddess of Destiny. Like a human, to be reborn and to grow. Like a God, to live forever. Like an undead, to be freed of time. What if…what if she takes a human body as a shell when she is not in service, when a war isn't brewing? She existed before the great war with Villnore and Crell. Meaning there was no need for a Valkyrie!"

He laughs, throwing out his arms.

"That's _IT!_"

He turns to the tombstone, the image disappearing.

"I have it! _I have it!_", he yells, "Platina and Valkyrie _are the same person!_"

And he casts the spell, teleporting away.

Coriander Village.

A small house at the edge of the village, where a married, middle aged couple lives.

They both scream in shock as the door bursts open with a plume of flame, smoke rising from it as it falls to the floor.

"Hello there," the short man says, walking in, pushing up his glasses on his nose, "My name is Lezard Valeth. And I'm here to talk with you about your dear, departed daughter, Platina."


End file.
